Running
by Nitamind
Summary: After Bella's run in with James, he gets away but something is still bothering her. She should be happy, James is leaving her alone and she has Edward. "Somethings changed Alice, is not Edward anymore. Its James."
1. Pack your bags

Bella sat in her room looking out her window and listening to some music; the song 'Miss You' by Blink 182 was playing. She was listening to an old burnt C.D she found in her closet. She was alone, well almost anyways. She was sure Edward had one of the werewolves watching her house. The Cullen's were out hunting, they had found James three days ago and almost killed him.

But he got away.

Alice assured everyone that he was not planning on attacking Bella again; in fact, he was heading in the other direction. Bella was safe, she should have been happy.

Now, Bella was not stupid. She knew all along what was bothering her but admitting it, even to herself was almost impossible.

Bella wanted James, something changed in her when she saw him. Even though he was trying to kill her at the time. Something also changed when she saw Edward, it was not the same. There was no force drawing her to Edward anymore. It was pulling her in another direction now. She didn't know what to do though… she still had his old cell phone number. On the off chance that he still had it. She knew the general direction he was going in. She also had Alice's number. Quickly making up her mind she stood up and went to the phone.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted her after maybe half a ring.

"Hey Alice, look I need a favor. Are you somewhere private?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, only Jasper is with me."

"Ok. I need to find James."

"Why would you do that?"

"I…Alice it's really hard to explain. Something's changed it's not Edward anymore. I'm so sorry."

"I saw something like this; I thought it was coming from James though not you. You must know that Edward will find out the next time he is near me. I'll try though."

"I know you will Alice. Thank you. Does James still have his phone?"

"I think he does, you would have to try though. Ohh…I hear everyone coming. Bye Bella! Good luck and be careful."

"I will thanks." Next without pausing to think about it Bella dialed James' number.

"Hello?" James' voice answered.

"James?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes…who is this?"

"It's Bella. I need to talk to you."

"Bella? Does Edward know your calling? I do not think he would be too happy with you right now."

"No, he doesn't know I'm calling. Hopefully he never will. Where are you? I need to see you."

"Hmmm, you want to see me? After what happened…What is really going on?"

"I…I don't know how to explain it right. Something happened when I was with you, something changed. Edward can't see it yet, or if he does he won't admit it to himself. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't think I can help it."

"Well now, this is an interesting development. Where are your vampires now?"

"There out hunting—four days away even if they run."

"Well…how helpful. I'm only two days away. What about Alice won't she see me coming?"

"I already talked to her. She will keep my secret as long as she can."

"Ah, the mind reading thing. How…annoying. I'm on my way." The phone went dead. Bella stood in her room, holding the phone trying to decide what to do next. She was saved from the decision by the phone ringing in her hand.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella? It's Jasper."

"Oh…hey."

"Alice asked me to call you. Edward found out about James. He saw her memory and a vision of James coming to get you. Edward got on a plane; he will be there before James can make it."

"When will he be here?" She asked starting to pace around her room, "He will never let me see James."

"No he will not. This is what you should do. Call James; find out what direction he is coming from. Then pack a bag and drive. Meet him somewhere in the middle."

"That's a good idea, thank you Jasper. I'll do that…"

"Bella… one more thing. Pack for a longer trip then you think it will be. Alice can't see why, but you will be gone longer then you think. Bella, are you sure about this?"

"Yes…I'm sure. Thanks Jasper and… well thanks."

"Good luck and hurry." Jasper said and hung up. Bella grabbed her suitcase as she was calling James.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's me. Where are you?" Bella asked stuffing all her underclothes into a separate smaller bag.

"I'm about a day and a half away, I'm crossing a river." He answered, "Why?"

"Edwards on a plane now…what direction are you coming from? I'm going to start driving."

"Drive North. Do not stop anywhere to wait for me, I will find you."

"I…he will come after me."

"I know. Pack everything in a backpack in case we have to run."

"Ok…" Bella started down the stairs to get her backpack, "I talked to Jasper. Alice had another vision…she told me to pack for a long trip."

"Ok… I will see you soon." Bella dumped her bag out and rushed back upstairs. She tossed the other small bag into her backpack and shoved shirts, pants, and a sweater on top of it. She grabbed her toothbrush and paste on her way back downstairs. She grabbed her wallet and hair brush off of the table on her way out the door. She tossed her backpack into the passenger side of the truck and started it up. She backed out of the driveway and started towards the gas station. As she was driving she called her dad at work.

"Chief Swan." He answered.

"Hey dad, you busy?"

"Not right now. Why what's up?"

"Alice wanted me to come on a road trip with her." Bella lied, "She kidnapped me already."

Her dad laughed, "Alright. Have fun being kidnapped."

"Ok, I just didn't want you to worry." Bella said.

"Alright, see you when I see you."

"Bye dad." She hung up and went to pay for the gas. When she came back she pointed the truck north and headed for the highway. Just as she was leaving Forks she got another call from Jasper.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bella listen…Edwards not himself anymore. He saw a vision of you and James meeting on the highway. He snapped. He said he wont let James have his singer—you—in anyway. He's going to try and kill you before James."

"What??" Bella screeched speeding up.

"Go as fast as you can. When you meet up with James get rid of your truck. Run with him, get as far away as you can. Once they land Alice is leaving Edward so he can't see her visions anymore. I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what's wrong with Edward. Right now James is the best person to be with…he can keep you safe."

"Oh…poor Edward… I know it's not really him. Thanks for the warning. What should I do with my truck? I can't just leave it."

"Just dump it somewhere. Alice will see where and Emmet will find it."

"Ok…tell him thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's ok…just be safe and hurry. Do not underestimate Edward. You will not be able to reason with him anymore, Alice already tried."

"Ok…thanks. Bye." Once she hung up Bella pushed her truck to its fastest speed. Eventually the sun started to go down, Bella checked her watch, and it was nine-thirty. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Look to your left." Bella did and saw James running beside the truck. She checked her speed.

"I'm going 100 mph!"

"I can run fast." Bella laughed and hung up. She slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. She grabbed her backpack and jumped out.

"We have to go. Edward decided that if he can't have me no one can, he's planning on killing me."

"He will have to find you first." James said walking up to her.

"Yea…" Bella trailed off as he got closer.

"We should go." James said, after she nodded he swung her up onto his back and took off into the forest.


	2. James' thoughts

"We should go." James said, after she nodded he swung her up onto his back and took off into the forest.

When James started to run Bella stopped breathing, the last time she had been with Edward and the same thing happened.

"Bella? Breathing is helpful when you're alive." James muttered slowing down slightly. When she did not answer him he stopped completely. He swung her around so that she was in front of him but facing him.

"What are you doing?" Bella yelped once she noticed that she was now basically straddling him.

"We can talk better this way." He started running again, "Bella, why did you call me?"

"I told you already." She answered trying to focus on him and not the fact that they were whipping past trees so fast she could hardly see them.

"Yes, I guess you did." He was quiet for a moment, "What do you want?"

"I want you." She said without thinking. Then she blushed. James stopped running, dropped her and turned around hissing.

"Ohh! I'm sorry! I didn't think, I shouldn't have said that!" Bella gasped standing up.

James turned back to her, "It's not that, you just smelled so good. I'm under control now, I'll have to get used to that."

"Oh…" Bella sighed starting to blush again from embarrassment.

James sniffed in her direction, "Easier every time." He picked her back up and started running again.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Will you need to sleep soon?"

"Yes I will." Now that James mentioned it she was very tired. She closed her eyes and started to drift off in James' arms. James ran until he found a small motel just off the highway, he went into the office and quietly got a room. He set Bella down on the bed and left to hunt.

When Bella woke up she looked around and saw James sitting motionless in a chair by the bed. "James? Where are we?"

"We are almost in Canada, I stopped once you were asleep to hunt."

"Oh…" Bella didn't want to think about him hunting very much, she felt bad knowing that it was probably an innocent person.

"It was some deer." James said as if reading her mind.

"It was? I mean… it's not my business."

"I'm hoping that drinking only animal blood will help me be around you all the time. Its already better, your smell is not as strong."

"That's good." Bella said trying to think of something to say. She was saved by her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?" She repeated.

"Bella…" a voice breathed.

"Who is this?" She demanded sitting up in the bed.

"I'm coming for you."

"Hello? Edward? That's not funny!" She yelled into the phone, but the line was dead. She looked up to see James looking at her as well.

"We should go." She said closing her phone.

"Yes." James agreed standing up and holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and stood as well.

"I need a human minute." She said letting his hang go and heading for the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later to see James on her phone.

"It's Alice." James said handing her the phone.

"Hey Alice." Bella said.

"Hi, I'm sorry Bella. I really tried to reason with Edward but he's not himself. Something's wrong with him."

"It's not your fault Alice, I'm sorry I got you into this. I will be safe with James."

"I know you will. I don't see him finding you anytime soon, but be careful he knows how my visions work. He will try to get around them. I told James to head for an old house Jasper used to live in. Edward won't know about it, so it should be safe until you come up with a plan."

"Thank you Alice and thank Jasper as well. You guys have done so much for me I don't know how I will ever make it up to you!"

"Your family Bella you don't need to thank us. Be safe."

"I will thanks!" She promised and hung up.

"Let's go." James said, they left the motel room and he swung her up into his arms again. As he was running he pretended not to notice her crying in him arms. He did hold her a lot closer then normal though, _'I think I am falling for her. I hate seeing her like this. I can't believe I tried to kill her! How did I not notice my feelings for her!' _he thought. When he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms again.

'_I WILL keep her safe, I'll protect her until I am dead…again'_


End file.
